far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 571 - Triple the Monitors
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #571 - Triple the Monitors is the five-hundred seventy-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Initiative Failing Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole to head westwards with Wolfie. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $24,043.19, and the $30,000 goal to continue live recordings by the end of the month is looking bleak for Kurt. Triple Monitor After a string of tips to him he bought a third monitor, and has had a lot of fiddling with the settings of the monitors to try and get everything 'right'. Kurt is now thinking that it is maybe time to stop spending money on the YouTube business, as he has not really saved any more since moving to Phoenix. He notices ghosting with the monitor on top of the Question: Do you ever find yourself picking video games based upon the length of them or does it depend on the game? Do longer games put you off recording them for your channel? Longer games interest Kurt as they have more content. However, a lot of the games he looks at have nothing to do with their length. Kurt does not play a lot of games that even have definite ends. Question: Will you be featured in the 2017 Guinness Book of World Records? Kurt has no idea if he will be or not, and is not really looking to see if he will be in it again. Question: If you had to pick a car that ConeDodger had to drive and that he would despise every second of it, what car would you pick for him? What car would you despite driving? An obnoxiously lifted diesel Dodge Ram would not make ConeDodger happy. Kurt thinks what he'd hate his parents had a GNC Jimmy that 'drove like a sponge'. Kurt sleeps next to a tree in his Elevated Hidey Hole but is awoken by a Zombie below him. Question: My hard drive was failing so I bought a replacement and cloned everything to it, turns out it was defective and now my data is gone. Have you ever had hilariously bad luck with a purchase? What is your back-up plan if your data is gone? Kurt has an online back-up service, and has been assured repeatedly that it is working even though sometimes it seems like it cannot handle all his data. When Kurt was looking for a broadcast microphone he got a Blue Yeti, which he hated and returned. Question: I just buried myself in work and killed myself to complete it, including working extra hours for free. Have you ever done that to yourself, and how frequently have you done that? There was some drama with the owner of his old graphic design job, and in college Kurt worked two jobs without overlapping schedules. Question: As a racing aficionado, have you ever played any of the Grand Truismo games on the PlayStation and are you looking forward to the next game Grand Truismo Sport? He played the original, and enjoyed it despite not liking two and three. Kurt does not have a PlayStation 4 and can't play the next game, and is less forgiving of sim/arcade games having played hardcore sims. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece and After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36.